


RVB Mercs: Coming Together

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Damage is done, but that’s what family is for.





	RVB Mercs: Coming Together

"Easy, easy!" Isaac snapped, leaning heavily on Sam as he was escorted up the stairs by the glowering mercenary.

"Stop complaining." Sam returned shortly, physically picking him up and carrying him over his shoulder into the apartment, Mason propping the door open while holding his shoulder.

Isaac scowled, "How the hell are you picking me up?! You got shot in the side."

"It grazed my side." Sam corrected him, setting him down on a couch with a pointed look.

"You still shouldn't be able to lift me." Isaac snapped, shifting to the edge of the couch, tearing the shredded material around his leg away.

"Would you have preferred to limp up the stairs?" Sam returned, retrieving their medical supplies from the duffle bag by the door.

"No, but--"

"Then quit complaining." Sam brushed Isaac's hands away from the bullet wound in his leg, pushing the limp clothing away, carefully examining the damage.

"I can do it--" Isaac started, reaching for med kit.

Sam swatted his hand away, "The wound is too far down your leg, you won't be able to treat it properly."

"Why not?"

He looked up, a deadpan expression etched into his features, "Your arms are too short." He retrieved the whiskey from the kitchen, pouring some over the bullet wound.

Isaac cursed under his breath, a string of expletives and remarks as he snatched the bottle out of Sam's hand. He downed a portion of it within seconds, intent on numbing the stinging sensation in his leg.

Mason had perched himself on a nearby stool, assessing the severity of his shoulder injury, posture slumped against the counter in exhaustion, "Let him wrap your leg, Gates."

Isaac glowered, if he'd wanted to be petulant, he would've stuck out his tongue. He sagged back against the couch as Sam began to wrap the bullet wound.

Mason gingerly slipped his shirt off, discarding the garment onto the floor, eyes shifting back to bloodied mess of his shoulder.

Isaac cast a concerned glance towards Mason, "Wu--you okay?"  
Sam turned in time to see Mason begin to fall off his chair. He shot up, catching the mercenary just before he hit the floor, hoisting him over his shoulder and setting him on the recliner a few feet from Isaac.

He touched Mason's forehead, "He's burning up."

"Poisoned?"

"Seems likely." Sam snatched up the medical bag, retrieving anti-toxins. He scrambled to administer the medication, eyes flickering from Mason's drooping head to the needle he jabbed into his arm.

Isaac started to stand, forcing weight on his battered leg. He barely managed a step before damaged tendons and exhausted muscles caved, giving him just enough time to fall backward back onto the couch. "Is he okay?" Concern burned in his voice, eyes locked on his partners.

Sam pressed two fingers to Mason's wrist, gauging his pulse, "He'll be fine. We caught it in time."

He stood, lifting a worn blanket from the couch, draping the cloth over the unconscious mercenary.

"He tries to get himself killed more often than you do." Isaac settled back into the couch, hands propped behind his head as he reclined against the cushions.

Sam shot him a short look, moving to readjust Isaacs bandages before turning to tend to his own wound.

Isaac glanced to Mason, "We've been through a lot together."

Sam gave a low grunt of agreement before dousing his side with whiskey, setting his jaw tightly.

Isaac glanced towards Sam expectantly, "What? No remark about being partners?"

Sam ignored him, pressing a bandage to quell the flow of blood. Isaac sighed, sliding to the edge of the couch, "Come here."

Sam reluctantly obeyed, moving to rest on the table in front of the couch. Isaac took the bandages from Sam, beginning to wind them around his ribs, "Sam--thanks."

"For what?" Sam didn't make eye contact, instead opting to watch Mason quietly.

Isaac searched for the proper words, "For--I don't know. Everything. Mason may hold this team together, but you're always the voice of reason. You keep our heads on straight." He secured the bandages, casting his gaze towards the sleeping mercenary in the recliner, "We wouldn't still be here if it weren't for you."

Sam nodded slightly before he stood, picking up a clean shirt and slowly slipping it on."We're partners. It's part of the deal," he returned, eyes darting to Isaac, "Get some rest, Felix."

Isaac snorted indelicately, "And there goes the moment."

Sam waved him off before collapsing into the other recliner, arms crossed before he tilted his head back.

Isaac watched him drift to sleep, his gaze flickering to Mason. Sam called them partners, Mason called them friends. Isaac calls them family, the only family he's ever known.

He doesn't suppress the quiet smile that flashed across his lips, he doesn't stop himself from snatching the closest blanket and stumbling to a standing position. He definitely doesn't drop the cloth over Sam's sleeping form before easing himself back onto the couch and settling in to sleep.

He doesn't. Because then he'd have to admit it. If he didn't have them, he'd have nothing, and that's not something he wants to admit.

Not now. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,  
> This was another prompt for the RVB Fluff Week! Feel free to give it a read and leave a comment/kudos to let me know what you thought of it!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
